


Stolen Spot

by Kalira



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Late at night or early in the morning, John always knows how to get the best, comfiest spot available.
Relationships: Keith Goodman/Agnes Joubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Stolen Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished watching Tiger & Bunny (and The Rising) with M earlier this year, and came out of it admitting that Keith is my favourite - and with a new, teeny-tiny ship. (I also immediately started writing; this is not that piece, which is rather longer and currently still a WIP. . .)

The third - or possibly fifth; she’d rather lost track - time Agnes reached for her _empty_ wine glass, she sighed and thought perhaps. . .

Agnes flipped the cover back over the top of the legal pad she had been brainstorming on, setting it aside with the tablet she’d been using to cross-check dates and research, making sure it was both asleep and plugged in. She unfolded her legs, the rucked-up fabric of her loose pants sliding down her legs again as she rose. She collected her glass and switched off the desk lamp before heading through into the kitchen.

She rinsed the glass and left it upturned in the drainer, turning off the kitchen light as she padded out, fingers trailing along the wall, walking in the dark. It let her eyes adjust a little before she stepped into the mostly dark bedroom, and she left the lights off as she crossed into the bathroom, though she closed the door and turned on the lower light to brush her teeth.

Finished, she turned the light off and opened the door, standing in the doorway for a minute or two, looking into flat black that slowly resolved into shadowy shapes - enough to move around in, at least. She put her fingers through her hair, fluffing it absently, as she crossed the bedroom carefully, marking the bed’s location more by memory than sight.

It _probably_ wouldn’t wake Keith if she turned on the light, and he wouldn’t mind even if it did, but she didn’t want to disturb him. Agnes reached out, finding the edge of the blanket and folding it back.

She took half a step away, eyebrows arching.

Agnes tapped her toes against the floor silently. “Excuse me, _sir_ ,” she addressed the fluffy golden heap, “that is _my spot_.”

John’s ears perked and his tail swished slowly, but he didn’t move otherwise. Agnes made a soft prompting sound, tapping her toes again and crossing her arms, and John lifted his head.

“My spot.” Agnes repeated.

John stretched as he climbed to his paws, Keith’s hand falling away from where it had been resting against his ribs. Then he hopped lightly off the bed beside her, and Agnes uncrossed her arms to reach down and pat his head.

“Thank you.” Agnes tugged at one of his ears gently, ruffling the soft fluff.

John nuzzled into her palm before trotting away to his plush bed in the corner, digging around at the blanket and the bed itself. Agnes climbed into her own bed, gently picking up Keith’s hand and nudging it closer to his side as she slid into her place beside him.

Keith sighed in his sleep, and Agnes stretched, toes curling, and turned onto her side with her back to him as she closed her eyes. She snuggled her cheek against her pillow - fortunately John didn’t lie on _that_ ; it smelled like her shampoo and their detergent rather than dog - and smiled a little as she felt the mattress shift as Keith moved, his arm settling against her back.

She nudged backwards a little, stifling a yawn as she got comfortable closer to Keith, and curled her fingers into the blanket.

* * *

Keith woke at his usual time - no need for an alarm unless there was a break in his routine to be allowed for - and slipped carefully out of bed. He grinned as John lifted his head, tail wagging, then yawned at him. He stretched, back arching and muscles twitching, warming up.

He turned back to the bed as he came down onto his heels again. Agnes was still asleep, of course, her hair a mess across the pillow as she had clearly twisted and turned in her sleep. Her pyjamas - actually they were _his_ pyjamas, the top rucked up and swallowing her a little - were twisted as well but it didn’t seem to be bothering her.

Keith brushed his fingertips over her bare belly where it peeked out, then tugged the blanket up over her, tucking her in carefully. Agnes wriggled, sighing, and her fingers flexed as her hand slid over his side of the bed, palm up.

Keith touched her fingers lightly, then patted the blanket and straightened. “John.” He clicked his tongue as he gathered his clothes, then headed out of the bedroom.

John scrambled up and trotted out at his heels, and Keith grinned, petting his head. A quick change out of his pyjamas and Keith went through a simple series of warm-up stretches in the living room before heading to the door. By the time Keith had pulled on his running shoes and picked up John’s lead, John was sitting politely by his side, all but vibrating as he waited.

Keith laughed a little, ruffling the fur over his shoulders and then back up to his ears before rising, the lead looped lightly through one hand.

They started at a brisk walking pace, following their usual route and building into a run. The streets were mostly quiet, and Keith and John weren’t in anyone’s way as they made a large circuit threading through parks and thinly populated streets of the Silver Stage, feet and paws thumping in quiet time with each other.

They slowed to a cool-down walking pace when they turned back onto their street; John was panting and Keith was breathing hard after the long route, but it was a pleasant feeling as it eased on the few blocks remaining. They took the stairs up and Keith released John at the door, laughing as he immediately ran off to get a drink in the kitchen, lapping messily.

Keith followed him, getting a drink himself and then tossing a few ice cubes to John and watching him crunch through them happily. Keith petted John again, then moved away, washing his hands and starting on breakfast. It was an off day, for both of them, so he could make something that took a little more time and let Agnes sleep in until it was ready.

Keith didn’t know when she’d come to bed, but she’d still been working when he fell asleep, she could no doubt use the lie-in.

Once it was in the oven, Keith sat down with an apple and a cup of tea - Agnes’ coffee was brewing, the rich, nutty smell beginning to fill the kitchen - and flipped open the newspaper he’d picked up on his way in after the morning run. It was a quiet, relaxing way to pass the morning, and the beep of the oven timer startled him.

Keith pulled the pan out, then headed to the bedroom to wake Agnes.

He paused just inside the doorway. Agnes was still asleep, as he’d expected - and John was cosied up in Keith’s own spot beside her, her fingers curled into his fur. Keith smiled, crossing to the bed. “Comfortable?” he asked, and John wagged his tail, grinning. “In my spot?”

John wriggled a little, putting his head down again, snuffling along Agnes’ arm. She groaned, fingers twitching, and turned her head.

Keith reached out and stroked her cheek, settling on the edge of the bed beside her. “My love?” he called softly, and Agnes sighed. Keith nudged her gently, calling her name, coaxing her towards wakefulness. “Breakfast is ready.” he offered after a moment, when she seemed a little more alert.

“Mmmorning.” Agnes said sleepily, voice slightly rough. “Breakfast?” she asked after a moment, tilting her head to look up at him.

“Waiting for you.” Keith confirmed, and she hummed, smiling, then reached up, tugging at him. Keith let himself be moved happily, grinning as he stretched out beside her, careful not to tip off the edge of the bed and hit the floor.

Agnes cuddled into his chest, hooking a leg over his, bringing the blanket along. Keith stroked her side and back. “Good morning, my love.”

Agnes sighed softly, and Keith toyed with a lock of her hair, fingertips brushing her shoulder. Hot on the stovetop, breakfast could wait a little longer. Keith tucked his head down and let their brows rest together.


End file.
